The grades of my card
by Angelz Wingz
Summary: Draco Malfoy got real bad marks on his cards, so what is he going to do about it? Sing a BSB song? After the father heard the song, what do he do? Sing a Bardot song? Read the antics of the Malfoy family!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor BSB!  
^ANGEL^WING^ANGEL^WING^ANGEL^WING^ANGEL^WING^ANGEL^WING^ANGEL^WING^ANGEL^WING^ANGEL^WING^  
  
Malfoy looked at his report card, nearly all of them were F9s (meaning the worst grades!). What was he gonna do? D-day was coming! And then in a spur of the moment, he decided to rewrite the song from BSB "The Shape of my Heart".   
  
Daddy please try to forgive me   
Sign here, don't give me a blow   
Hold the card, don't bother   
If every minute it makes you weaker   
You can't save me from the shit that I've become   
Oh no   
  
Chorus:   
Lookin' back on the work undone   
I was trying to be someone   
Played my part, studied in the dark   
Now let me show you the grades on my card   
  
A1 is beautiful   
F9 is tragical   
So help me, I can't win this war, oh no   
Sign it now, don't bother   
If every second it makes you weaker   
You can't save me from the shit I've become   
  
Chorus:   
Lookin' back on the work undone   
I was trying to be someone   
Played my part, studied in the dark   
Now let me show you the grades on my card   
  
I'm here with my confession   
Got nothing to hide no more   
I don't know where to start   
But to show you the grades of my card   
I'm looking back on things undone   
I never wanna be the same old fart   
Study in the dark   
Now let me show you the grades on my card   
  
Lookin' back on the work undone   
I was trying to be someone   
Played my part, studied in the dark   
Now let me show you the grades on my card Chorus:   
Lookin' back on the work undone   
I was trying to be someone   
Played my part, studied in the dark   
Now let me show you the grades on my card   
  
Show you the grades on my card  
  
Malfoy sang on the top of voice, he recorded it and sent it to his father. What will happen??? Only the future will tell...  
  
^ANGEL^WING^ANGEL^WING^ANGEL^WING^ANGEL^WING^ANGEL^WING^ANGEL^WING^ANGEL^WING^ANGEL^WING^  
  
You want me to continue? I expect to get many reviews! PLease read my other HP humour fics... 


	2. I should 've never let you go (to Hogwar...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Bardot!  
^ANGEL^WING^ANGEL^WING^ANGEL^WING^ANGEL^WING^ANGEL^WING^ANGEL^WING^ANGEL^WING^ANGEL^WING^  
  
Lucius Malfoy had just read Draco's report and nearly fainted but when he heard the song, he was even more angry so he decided to sing a song in reply...  
  
I Should've Never Let You Go ( To Hogwarts)  
  
Seems we play the game  
But lost along the way  
Somewhere you went wrong  
I didn't have a clue  
Should've never let you go  
Draco don't you know  
It was all in my mind  
Was I such a fool  
To let you get away  
And now every day  
There's nobody to beat  
My head was in the clouds  
And when I look around  
I won't give up (Till you come back again)  
  
CHORUS  
If I could turn back time  
I never would've thought that I  
Could lose you boy but now I know  
I should've never let you go  
If I could have one wish  
I'll be the first to tell you   
This is never what I wanted, no  
I should've never let you go  
(Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts)  
  
I was confident  
Thought you were clever  
How did you go wrong  
And now what can I do  
Should've never let you go  
Draco don't you know  
My tears are on the inside  
How can it be true  
I let you get away  
And now everyday  
There's nobody to beat  
My head was in the clouds  
And when I look around  
I won't give up (Till you come back again)  
  
If I could turn back time  
I never would've thought that I  
Could lose you boy but now I know  
I should've never let you go  
If I could have one wish  
I'll be the first to tell you   
This is never what I wanted, no  
I should've never let you go  
(Hogwarts Hogwarts Hogwarts)  
I should've never let you go  
(Hogwarts Hogwarts Hogwarts)  
I should've never let you go  
Should've never should've never let you go let you go  
Oh Draco oh Draco don't you know don't you know  
I won't give up no no no  
Till you come back again  
  
REPEAT CHORUS x2  
  
^ANGEL^WING^ANGEL^WING^ANGEL^WING^ANGEL^WING^ANGEL^WING^ANGEL^WING^ANGEL^WING^ANGEL^WING^  
Well, I thought this was quite lame... Hope you can find more humour in my other HP fics!!!  



End file.
